Melhores Amigos
by HyuugaG.Entediada
Summary: Ela era minha melhor amiga. Eu era seu protetor, seu refugio. Eramos quase como irmãos. Mas então porque estou pensando como se estivesse apaixonado? Eu não posso estar amando minha melhor amiga, posso?


O sol entrava fraco pela pequena brecha nas pesadas curtinas negras. Sasuke achava irritante como em tantos lugares para aquele feixo de luz atingir ele ia parar justamente nos seus olhos fechados. Atrapalhando o sono do começo de manhã. E dormir era uma das poucos coisas que o Uchiha gostava.

Ele desistiu.

Abriu os olhos, sonolento, mostrando dois onix negros. Levantou o braço direito, levando a mão até os cabelos bagunçados, e se sentou na cama. Sorriu quando o lençol o cobria caiu e alguem o puxou.

Ao seu lado, na grande cama de casal de lençois de seda negros, dormia uma morena.

Sorrindo, ele voltou a si deitar na grande cama de casal, mas não para dormir. Seus olhos passaram a admirar o sono daquele anjo. Outra das poucas coisas que Sasuke gostava era acordar e se deparar com aquela visão. Todo seu mau-humor ia embora, e ele agradecia internamente por mais um dia ao lado da garota.

"Irritante." Pensou o moreno, quando o despertadou começou a soar. E seu mau-humor voltara.

O Uchiha viu os olhos perolados se revelaram vagarosamente. E então sorriu para a garota.

_Que horas são?_ A voz da garota saiu rouca pela falta do uso. Sasuke achava aqueles momentos os melhores do dia.

_Seis e...

_Hinata-sama. Estamos atrasados._ A Hyuuga virou o rosto imediatamente em direção à sacada. Arregalou os olhos. Neji parecia estar chamando-a há um bom tempo.

_Sasuke._Sussurou indignada com o fato do Uchiha tê-la deixado dormir mais do que devia._ Você sabe muito bem que eu tenho que acordar antes do despertador tocar. Se Neji descobrir que eu não estou no meu quarto ele me mata.

Ela saiu debaixo dos cobertores negros revelando que usava uma blusa larga, branca, com decote em V e um short azul claro. Correu em direção a sacada e antes de pular em direção ao quarto da casa ao lado se virou para o Uchiha.

_Te vejo na escola, Uchiha-san._ E pulou, fechando as cortinas brancas logo em seguida. Sasuke se levantou e segiu em direção ao banheiro. Usava uma camiseta preta, larga, e um short da mesma cor. Normalmente dormia de apenas de short, mas Hinata se sentia desconfortável, então passou a usar a camisa quando a Hyuuga vinha se refugiar em seu quarto.

Sorriu de lado pensando em como era estranha a amizade dos dois. Foram criados juntos, dês de sempre. Seus pais eram melhores amigos dês da adolecencia, quando se formaram juntos na mesma universidade.

Quando a mãe de Hinata morreu, dez anos atrás, a convivência aumentou, pois como o Hyuuga-sama era muito oculpado, a mãe de Sasuke se ofereceu para cuidar das suas filhas.

Já eram melhores amigos na época, mas a relação se tornou bem mais forte. Eram agora como irmãos.

Foi Sasuke quem deu força para Hinata continuar a seguir em frente. Esteve com ela em todos os choros e todos os sorrisos.

Mas então, quando eles tinham doze anos, o colégio chegou. E eles foram separados pelas malditos grupinhos que se formavam.

Sasuke não queria, mas foi obrigado a se tornar um popular. Era quase como se o grupo girasse em torno dele.

Hinata não, era timida demais para ser o centro das atenções.

Lentamente passou a se afastar de Sasuke. Sabia que sempre que estivesse perto dele viraria alvo dos olhares curiosos. Passou a buscar os lugares mais escondidos do colégio e se refugiar neles. Foi assim que conheceu Shino e Kiba. O primeiro não gostava de chamar atenção assim como ela, e o segundo era seu companheiro inseparável. Era sim extrovertido, e seu lugar, claramente, não era com pessoas como a Hyuuga e o Aburame, mas e daí? Ele se sentia bem e era apenas isso que importava.

Sasuke notou a melhor amiga se afastando, mas notou também que isso ocorria apenas quando estava no colégio. Ele nunca foi burro, e conhecia a amiga tão bem que não demorou mais de um segundo para entender o porque das suas atitudes.

Então eles tentou não ser popular.

Fracassou.

Aonde quer que o Uchiha fosse, o que quer que eles fizesse, não importava.

Ele estaria sempre cercado de garotas 'irritantes'.

Então decidiu aceitar a decisão de Hinata. Se afastou dela no colégio. Mas só no colégio.

E não importava quantas vezes Ino ou Sakura o chamasse para sair após o colégio, ou Naruto o chamasse para jogar video-game, ele nunca aceitaria. Porque secretamente suas tardes eram exclusivas de Hyuuga Hinata.

E eles se contentaram com aquilo.

Estudavam juntos, contavam coisas interessantes que aconteciam no colégio, e principalmente, passavam horas rindo das histórias das fãns histéricas de Sasuke.

E ninguém precisava saber disso. Hinata preferia assim.

Mas foi então que ele se deu conta de que o que sentia por Hinata não era apenas um amor de amigo, de irmão.

Sasuke passava a manhã inteira irritado.

Queria fugir.

Odiava ficar rodiado por aquelas pessoas que afastavam Hinata de si.

Aguardava ansiosamente pela hora em que chegaria em casa e pularia a sacada do quarto em direção ao de paredes brancas com tons lilázes. Ele adorava a paz que aquele lugar lhe transmitia.

Adorava a tarde que passava ao lado da morena. Apenas eles dois. Gostava principalmente de ouvir sua doce rizada. Sua voz mansa lhe perguntando envergonhada como resolver o complicado problema de matemática.

Adorava o fato dela ser ruim em matemática e precisar da ajuda dele.

Mas então Naruto ligava, sempre às seis da tarde, chamando para ir a algum lugar qualquer, e ele negava, sempre.

Mas era nesse momento que a Hyuuga se levantava e olhava no relógio, constatando que já estava tarde e que iria descer e dar algum sinal de vida a sua família.

Sasuke odiava essa hora.

Ele até já pensou em desligar o celular para não ter Naruto o importunando.

Mas digamos que não teve um bom resultado.

Naruto apareceu em sua casa, com a turma toda, gritando por ele.

Nesse dia Hinata ficou tão vermelha que o Uchiha achou que ela esplodiria.

E o pior foi ver a sua mãe abrindo a porta para que o grupo entrasse em sua casa e fosse o chamar no quarto.

Sasuke não estava no quarto.

Foi até engraçado ver a cara da Hyuuga espantada com a possível descoberta e vê-la o espulsando a travisseiradas enquanto ele ria, foi realmente comico.

Mas felizmente, antes que Naruto arrombasse a porta do quarto do Uchiha, Hinata conseguiu esplusá-lo e correu fechando a cortina branca.

Naquele dia Sasuke gritara tanto com o Uzumaki que acabou ficando de castigo por dois meses.

O que não foi nenhum pouco ruim já que isso daria a ele apenas mais desculpa para ficar trancado no cômodo e fugir para a casa ao lado.

Mas Hinata passou a tomar seu celular, para evitar que ele fizesse isso novamente.

Sasuke odiava o fato de Naruto não desistir de fazê-lo se enturmar mais.

Ele não precisava de uma turma, tinha a Hyuuga, e isso era tudo o que ele precisava.

Ele podia odiar aquele momento, mas no fundo ficava satisfeito por saber que a melhor hora do dia estava se aproximando.

Ele amava quando a Hyuuga entrava no quarto sorrateiramente enquanto ele fingia já estar dormindo e se enfiava por entre as cobertas pretas.

No inicio foi culpas de uns tais pesadelos que a Hyuuga teve depois que sua mãe morreu, mas esses pesadelos se tornaram tão constantes que quando eles pararam de acontecer Hinata já estava mais do que acostomada a dormir sendo abraçada pelo melhor amigo. Ela se sentia protegida quando estava entre os braços do Uchiha.

E Sasuke amava protegê-la.

Foi então que ele descobriu que estava apaixonado.

Primeiro ele passou para a fase da negação.

Era apenas amizade.

Era apenas a necessidade de protegê-la.

Ela fazia qualquer um querer protegê-la.

Mas aí Neji veio morar com o tio.

E pela primeira vez Sasuke sentiu ciumes.

Qual é, ele não estava com ciumes da melhor amiga. Estava?

Ele apenas...

Ele não entendia.

Um garoto de treze anos não entende nada.

E irritado consigo mesmo ele procurou entender o que era esse tal de amor.

Foi quando ele resolveu dar uma chance à Sakura.

Escondido de Hinata, é claro, ele deu o seu primeiro beijo.

Mas não parou por aí.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Karin... Ele ficou com praticamente todas as meninas do colégio, tentando esquecer que possivelmente estava apaixonado pela melhor amiga.

E então a noticia chegou aos ouvidos de Hinata.

E o que mais irritou o Uchiha foi perceber que ela não se importava.

Continuou sendo a mesma.

Agindo como sempre. Como se o melhor amigo não tivesse se tornado o maior cafageste do colégio.

Sasuke se irritou com aquilo e pela primeira vez, em quatorze anos de amizade, ele levantou a voz para a Hyuuga.

Era um briga sem sentido. Ele nem sequer tinha argumentos. Ele apenas queria extravazar.

E Hinata chorou.

E Sasuke jurou que nunca mais a faria chorar.

E tudo voltou a ser mais ou menos como era antes.

Mas então teve o aniversário de desesseis anos de Sakura. E o Uchiha fora obrigado pela própria mãe à ser o 'principe' da Haruno.

Bem, digamos que a situação saiu um pouco do controle.

Ele acabou acordando em um quarto irritantemente roza, totalmente nú, e com um Sakura deitada em cima dele.

Na hora ele não se arrependeu do que tinha feito, afinal, fora Sakura que provocara. E ele havia usado camisinha.

Mas então, quando chegou em casa, e viu a Hyuuga deitada na cama dele, abraçada ao travesseiro como se tivesse passado a noite esperando...

Sasuke se sentiu um lixo.

E foi alí que ele admitiu a si mesmo que amava aquela garota.

* * *

_OEEEE, TEMEEEEEEEE!_ Sasuke viu o Uzumaki correr em sua direção sendo seguido por Sakura e Ino. O Uzumaki realmente não sabia falar baixo.

Ele andou em direção ao portão calmamente enquanto o Naruto falava algo sobre uma tal garota que estava gostando e Sakura e Ino tentavam chamar sua atenção com alguma coisa qualquer.

A briga entre as duas se tornou mais constante depois que Sakura contou para boa parte do colégio que havia ficado com Sasuke. No mesmo dia Ino apareceu em sua casa se oferecendo para ele.

O Uchiha de inicio recusou e disse para Ino não aparecer mais na sua casa. Mas então Sakura começou com um boato absurdo sobre eles estarem juntos. Então ele acabou por transar com a Yamanaka, só para calar a boca da rozada.

Mas suas tardes eram de Hinata e as noites também, então o banheiro do ginasio acabou se tornando a principal testemunha das aventuras carnais do Uchiha. Que não foram poucas, e nem com uma pessoa só.

Era obvio que a Hyuuga ficou sabendo algo sobre as aventuras do Uchiha, mas ela simplesmente pareceu não se importar.  
Ele adentrou o colégio e logo Ino e Sakura não era mais as únicas que tentavam chamar a atenção do Uchiha.

Subiu as escadas e entrou na sala de aula conciente de que era o centro das atenções. Sentou na ultima cadeira da fila encostada a janela e enquanto mais uma briga era inciada entre suas fans histericas a sua atenção foi roubada por um carro preto parando no portão da escola.

De um dos lados saiu um garoto alto, um ano mais velho que Sasuke, usava o uniforme do colégio. Uma calça preta e uma camisa social branca com o simbolo do Konoha High School gravado em uma das golas. Era Hyuuga Neji.

Ele caminhou até o outro lado do carro e abriu a porta para que uma garota saísse do carro. A garota usava uma o uniforme feminino, que era uma blusa de marinheiro preta com o simbolo do colégio na gravata, e uma saia de pregas tambem preta. Hinata estava linda, como sempre.

Sasuke sorriu de canto quando a amiga levantou o olhar em direção a janela em que ela sabia que o melhor amigo estava e sorriu para ele. No instante seguinte Shino e Kiba chegaram ao seu lado. Tudo normal, ele pensou. Mas então Naruto apareceu do lado também e Sasuke tentou lembrar quando foi que o Uzumaki se tornou tão amigo daqueles três.

_Naruto...

_Ah, O Naruto no Baka disse que ia se encontrar com uma tal menina que ele tava gostando e ia ficar com ela. Eu acho bom mesmo que ele saia do meu pé e...

Nesse momento um coisa pareceu estalar na cabeça do Uchiha. Ele lembrou que Naruto havia ligado para ele todos os dias na ultima semana falando algo sobre se cansar de levar fora da Sakura. Disse algo sobre ter reparado em uma menina que estudava com eles e que soube que ela gostava dele. Disse que estava pensando em dar uma chance. Ele ficou feliz, é claro, Naruto era o seu amigo. Ele queria que o amigo se desse bem. Mas nunca que ele imaginaria que essa garota era Hinata. A sua Hinata.

Afinal, desde quando Hinata era apaixonada por Naruto?

Droga, ele havia se deixado prender em seu próprio mundinho e acabou por não ver o que estava a sua frente.

Hinata era apaixonada por Naruto desde que eles se conheceram.

Baka!

Como ele pode nunca perceber como a morena parecia ficar com ar sonhador quando ouvia o que ele falava sobre o Uzumaki.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

Como ele pode deixar o tempo passar assim?

Ele ia perder a garota que amava para o melhor amigo.

Ele saiu correndo sem se importar se Sakura ainda estava falando com ele ou com o espanto do seu fã clube. Ele não podia perder Hinata.

Pulou os degraus da escada como um louco e logo estava no pátio da entrada. Viu Kiba e Shino, aquele parecia estar irritado com algo e este estava o acalmando.

_Ei, Aburame, cadê a Hinata?

Shino o encarou por baixo dos olhos enquanto Kiba o olhava com a cara mais desconfiada que foi capaz de fazer.

_ O que quer com a Hina-chan, Uchiha?_ Ele praticamente gruniu. O maldito Inuzuka estava agindo como se Sasuke fosse capaz de machucar a Hyuuga.

_Não te interessa, Inuzuka. Cadê ela?_ Ele ia falar mais algum desaforo mas fora impedido por Shino que entrou entre os dois, tirou o óculos da cara e começou a limpá-lo.

_Acabou de sair daquí junto à Uzumaki Naruto. Eles foram para o jardim ao lado do ginásio.

_Shino._O Inuzuka disse irritado e começou a brigar com o amigo, mas Sasuke não ficou lá pra escutar.

Correu em direção ao jardim como se sua vida dependesse daquilo e estancou quando chegou ao jardim. Aparentemente eles haviam se entendido. Naruto estava com os braços em torno da cintura de Hinata e ela o agarrava pelo pescoço.

Ele não choraria.

Uchihas não choram.

Ele perdera a garota, mas e daí?

Ele não sairia do lado dela por causa daquilo.

Ele iria aguentar, ainda não sabia como, mas iria aguentar ficar ao lado dela e guardar os sentimentos para si próprio.

Ele estaria lá para ela como sempre esteve.

Ele não se importava.

Ela era só sua amiga.

Tá, ele a amava, admitia.

Mas e daí?

Ela era sua amiga e era isso que importava.

Continuaria sendo só seu melhor amigo.

Então que lágrima era aquela descendo do seu rosto?

O sinal tocou despertando tanto ele quanto os dois que ainda se beijavam. Hinata não o viu, ela estava virada para ele, mas Naruto viu.

_Oe, Teme, tá fazendo o que aqui?

Hinata se virou e o Uzumaki a arrastou em direção em direção ao Uchiha. A lágrima ainda corria no rosto alvo mas o loiro não reparou. A Hyuuga sim. Mas preferiu deixar para comentar só quando o encontrasse em casa.

_Bem, não importa. Teme, esse é Hyuuga Hinata._ Naruto deu um sorriso tão grande que Sasuke achou que ia cegar. Mas isso não importava agora. Nada mais importava._Hina-chan, esse é o Sasuke, meu melhor amigo.

_A-agente se c-c-conhece N-na-ruto-kun.

_Ahn?

_Nós somos..._Sasuke pareceu finalmente acordar do tranze e estava a ponto de revelar sobre a amizade dos dois para Naruto, mas a Hyuuga o interrompeu corada.

_S-somos vizinhos.

* * *

_"Ei, Naruto, o que tá havendo entre você e a Hyuuga?"_

O Uchiha dobrou o papelzinho cuidadosamente e cutucou o amigo que quase dormia na cadeira a frente. Entregou o papel e ficou aguardando o loiro rabiscar.

_"Eu? Nada. É que eu soube que ela tava afim de mim. E ela é bem gostosa, neh, Teme? Aí eu resolvi ficar."_

Como assim gostosa? Aquele loiro de uma figa tá pedindo pra apanhar.

Sasuke tentava se controlar, mas estava dificil. Escreveu com tanta raiva que quebrou a ponat do lapis três vezes.

_"Acho que eu não estou entendendo, dobe..."_

_"Aff, qualé Sasuke. Lógico que você sabe do que estou falando. Você não é o maior pegador do colégio?"_

O moreno não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

_"Quer dizer que você não tá namorando ela?"_

_"Não tô nem vou. Eu só vou pegar o que eu quero e depois largo ela. Tá esquecendo como se faz, é Teme?"_

Sasuke trincou os dentes e encarou a Hyuuga na primeira fila. Atenta a aula. O que aquele Usuratonkachi pensa que tá fazendo? Hinata não era como as outras garotas que eles usavam e descartavam depois. A morena, com dezesseis anos, nunca havia beijado antes daquela manhã. Ela era uma sonhadora. Aguardava ainda pelo principe encantado. O Uchiha nunca que deixaria o Uzumaki usar a sua Hime.

Foi tudo muito rápido. O sinal tocou anunciando o fim da aula e logo Sasuke estava sentado em pé enfrente a Naruto. O Uzumaki se levantou sorrindo mas o Uchiha não deu a ele tempo de dizer nada. Logo, o loiro estava no chão com o lado esquerdo da face inchada.

_QUAL É, TEME? QUE PORRA É ESSA AGORA?_ Hinata olhava a cena aterrorizada. Estava estatica. Porque Sasuke estava batendo em Naruto? Então ela correu e se agaxou ao lado do Uzumaki.

Péssima escolha.

O Uchiha ficou horrorizado. Ele estava brigando por ela e ela apoia o loiro maldito que só quer se aproveitar do seu corpo?

Certo, ele prometera que nunca mais brigaria com ela, mas ela não estava nem aí para promessas agora.

_SASUKEEEE!_ Ele ainda ouviu Naruto gritar antes de abandonar a sala.

* * *

Trinta e cinco chamadas de Naruto.

Não adiantava, ele não iria atender.

Ele não queria ver ninguem nem falar com ninguem.

E Hinata?

Hinata que fosse à merda.

Sim, ele se ainda se importava com ela, mas agora estava com raiva demais para pensar nela de outra forma que não seja ao lado do Uzumaki aproveitador.

Provavelmente havia passado a tarde cuidando do Naruto-kun.

Agora já era noite e nada da garota.

O Uchiha estava com o orgulho ferido. Esperava ao menos que após o colégio ela viesse vê-lo e dizer que só fizera aquilo para não dar pista da amizade dos dois.

_Sasuke-kun..._Ele sentiu a cortina preta ser aberta e sentiu que ela havia entrado no seu quarto, mas não a olharia._ Gomenasai.

Ele não responderia.

A Hyuuga caminhou em direção a grande cama em que Sasuke estava deitado. Ele usava apenas a calça escolar. Estava olhando para o teto do quarto, ignorando totalmente a sua presença. Ela sabia que ele estava magoado.

_Sasuke, onegai, gomen._ O moreno sentiu quando ela se ajoelhou do seu lado na cama.

_Pelo que?_ Disse, sem virar-se para encará-la.

_Eu não sei, eu apenas quero que me desculpe.

O Uchiha se virou para encarar a amiga, ela estava com os olhos cheios d'água. Instantaneamente se lembrou da promessa que fez quando tinha treze anos.

_Eu prometi que nunca mais a faria chorar._ A voz de Sasuke foi tão calma que a Hyuuga entendeu que ele não estava mais bravo.

_Gomen...

_ Hinata, eu apenas queria te proteger. Gomen._ A mão do Uchiha foi em direção ao rosto corado. _ Ele...

_ O que foi que ele disse, Sasuke?

_ Você não vai querer saber..._ O moreno sentou-se na cama, virando o rosto na direção contraria da Hyuuga. Ela não merecia aquilo. Não merecia saber o que o seu 'principe encantado' pretendia.

_Eu perguntei, não perguntei?

Ficou ainda alguns minutos em silêncio, decidindo.

_Ele queria apenas te usar, Hinata.

_Me usar..._ Ela repetiu, mas não pareceu duvidar do que ouvira._ Assim como você faz com todas as outras garotas?

Aquilo havia sido um golpe certeiro.

_Eu pensei que você não se importasse._ Sasuke se virou, mas preferiria não ter feito isso. Ela estava perto, perto demais para sua sanidade aguentar.

Surpreso, o Uchiha viu a garota engatinhar até ele e então passar as pernas em torno do seu corpo. Sentando-se em seu colo logo em seguida.

_O-o que você está f-fazendo?_ Sasuke engoliu em seco enquanto a garota o encarava docemente mas com um brilho diferente no olhar.

_Eu me importei sim, Sasuke. Cada garota, cada boato que eu sabia ter um fundo de verdade. Eu me importei.

_H-Hinata..._ Ela se aproximou lentamente do ouvido do moreno enquanto a única reação que ele teve foi levar as mão até as coxas grossas da garota.

_Eu me importei, Sasuke, porque eu já te amava. Mas você nunca percebeu não é mesmo?_ Como assim, já o amava? Ele pensava que ela fosse apaixonada pelo Naruto. O que está acontecendo aqui? Quando foi que as saíram de controle?

Principalmente...

Quem era aquela e o que fez com a Hinata?

_Hinata, não me provoque._ O Uchiha rosnou enquanto a Hyuuga deu um leve beijo em seu pescoço. _ Onde foi que você aprendeu isso?

Ela parou alguns segundos e Sasuke pensou que a garota deveria estar fazendo um esforço enorme para estar alí. Sorriu de lado e decidiu que iria aproveitar sua chance.

_Me diz que não ama o Naruto. _ Sussurou enquanto suas mãos subiam pelas cochas da Hyuuga indo de encontro a saia da morena. Ele ainda estava em duvida se deveria fazer aquilo ou não, mas com Hinata entregue daquele jeito...

Ele não tinha como resistir.

_ Eu te amo, Sasuke._ O moreno entendeu isso como um pedido para que avançasse, então, com as mãos ainda apertando as coxas da garota, ele levou seus lábios ao encontro dos da Hyuuga. Aqueles que sonhara tantas vezes serem seus.

Não foi um beijo calmo, Sasuke não era calmo.

Ele esperava a tanto tempo poder provar aquele sabor que não se importava se estava assustando a garota, se estava indo rápido demais. Ele apenas a queria.

E sua língua exigente mostrava a Hinata todo o desejo contido por anos.

Ele queria o máximo que conseguisse daquela morena.

_ Você realmente quer isso?_ Ele disse quando se separaram pela falta de ar e ela se levantou do seu colo, e sentou do lado da cama em que normalmente dormia. Virou na direção de Sasuke e sorriu enquanto abria os primeiros botões da camisa de farda.

_Antes que eu desista._ O Uchiha se aproximou e terminou de tirar a blusa da garota. Ainda estava meio receoso sobre a primeira vez da amada, mas se fosse para ser que fosse com ele. E ele iria fazer ser inesquecível.

* * *

_Sasuke...

O Uchiha abriu os olhos lentamente, sentia um peso em cima do seu corpo e uma mão macia bater em seu peito nú.

_ Sasuke!_ Era Hinata, estava vestindo a camisa de farda dele. Os cabelos desgrenhados.

Ele sorriu de lado quando lembrou o que eles fizeram noite passada.

_Ohayo._ Bocejou enquanto sentava na cama e tomava a boca da Hyuuga.

Hinata correspondeu com impeto mas quando percebeu que estavam indo longe demais empurou o garoto.

_Estamos atrasados.

_Não quero ir para o colégio hoje._ Fez bico.

_Hinata-sama._ A Hyuuga sorriu se levantando e pegando a roupa escolar que estava espalhada pelo chão. Caminhou em direção a varanda.

_Estou indo Nii-san._ Gritou. Sasuke aproveitou a distração da garota e saiu ainda, sem roupa, da cama. Abraçou a garota por tras dando uma lambida da sua orelha.

_Vamos voltar para a cama?_ Sussurou no ouvido da morena.

_Sasuke, temos aula.

_ E daí?_ Ela se virou e tomou os labios do namorado e começou a guiá-lo em direção à cama. O Uchiha sorria entre o beijo. Hinata jogou-o e então se afastou sorrindo em direção a janela.

_ Eu nunca perco aula._ Anunciou ainda sorrindo, quando pulou a janela. Sasuke sorriu de lado e andou em direção ao banheiro.

Iria tomar um longo banho frio.

Mas não poderia perder aula.

Afinal, hoje ele enfrentaria qualquer um que fosse.

Foda-se os populares.

Ele amava Hinata e ela era dele.


End file.
